Ernminatung
Overview As the legends tell us, the story of the Ernminatung clan began with the union of two lovers: Ernmin and Mina. Considered a legendary tracker, Ernmin acquired great fame and wealth for his remarkable hunting skills. Stories say that over the course of a month, he managed to down two elk every day, successfully feeding his entire village during a famine. More notably, however, was his acquisition of the Golden Deer, whose golden antlers became the family’s heirloom and the clan’s icon. Although, some would argue that his wife’s feats were even more astonishing. While Robin Hood may have been known for splitting an arrow in half with another arrow, Mina managed to do the same and split the second arrow on top of it. Alas, many regard these tales as mere fantasy. On one of his last expeditions, Ernmin was to hunt down a bear which had been terrorizing a nearby village, a village which just so happened to be Mina’s. However, this was not such an easy feat to accomplish. Supposedly, the bear was invisible! Countless men were bewildered and lost by this, pondering if this was punishment from the gods. Despite their efforts, any men who attempted to slay the bear were merely mauled. Thus, Ernmin hastily made his way to the village, seeking to save it from the beast. Upon his arrival, however, he would discover that the bear had been slain! Three arrows rested in the chest of an invisible body, and knelt before it was Mina, bow in hand. Ernmin was so taken aback by this, by her wit, skill, and beauty. It was love at first sight, and the rest is history. As descendants of the great Ernmin and Mina, the clan focuses on what made their ancestors so grand: their skill in archery and hunting. Throughout the lands, few men hold greater skills than those of the Ernminatung when it comes to living off the land. At the beginning of each season, members are expected to congregate to the Homewoods, which is where the clan leader lives, in order to commence clan rituals, ceremonies, and celebrations. Each meeting starts with a Great Hunt, where all members will search for large game and feast afterwards. Another well-known ritual is the Tree Night. Once a member of the clan reaches the age of sixteen, they are required to complete this. It involves removing one’s clothing and replacing it with bark from the trees, which is applied onto one’s skin with sap. They then must stand completely still, alone, in the middle of the forest until sunrise. This is generally only carried out in the summer, as winter is far too harsh of a season. The purpose of this ritual is to forever bind the clan member to the forest, as a tree does so through its roots. This is also when clan members receive their clan tattoo. This consists of the face of a doe for ordinary members, a buck with one antler for the children of the clan’s leader, and a buck with both antlers for the clan leader and spouse. Bloodline Ability While the clan leader is accepted by all to be Alrik Ernminatung, not all members live near one another. The population is well-dispersed, though nearly all members live in or next to a forest. Besides the seasonal clan meetings, each family is fairly independent of one another. Inheritably, members of the Ernminatung clan are naturally-skilled archers and hunters. Even without proper training, they are quick to wield a bow and to find their way through the forest. They possess enhanced eyesight, being able to see from afar and in dim-lit areas. They also are equipped with enhanced hearing and smell. Unfortunately, these individuals are more prone to illness, with even a slight cold being devastating to one’s well-being. Poisons are also notoriously detrimental to their health, with half of a typical lethal dose being plenty potent to kill. This is part of the reason as to why they prefer to remain in the forests rather than in villages. Roster Leader * Alrik Ernminatung (NPC) Huscarl Kin * Tola Ernminatung